Im Angesicht des Todes
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Eine etwas andere Version von Severus Snapes Abkehr vom Dunklen Lord - meine Alternative zum Original mit mehr Spannung, mehr Drama, mehr Gefühl!
1. Bittersüßer Nachtschatten

_**Kapitel 1:**__** „Bittersüßer Nachtschatten"**_

Mit zitternden Händen schloss Severus Snape die Tür seiner armseligen Behausung hinter sich und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen blickten starr ins Leere.

Noch nie hatte er sich so elend gefühlt wie jetzt. Dabei hatte er noch nie ein schönes Leben gehabt. Sein düsteres Elternhaus war für ihn wie ein Gefängnis gewesen: Hier hatte er unzählige Demütigungen und Grausamkeiten von der Hand seines Vaters erfahren und zusehen müssen, wie dieser seiner geliebten Mutter wehgetan hatte. Die Schule war die Hölle auf Erden gewesen: Sieben lange Jahre hatten James Potter und Co. ihn getriezt, schikaniert und vor versammelter Mannschaft lächerlich gemacht – sogar versucht, ihn umzubringen!

Freunde hatte es für ihn nie gegeben, auch jetzt nicht, bei den Todessern, im Dienste des Dunklen Lords. Es gab keine Belohnung, keine Anerkennung, keine Zuneigung – nur Strafe, nur Verachtung, nur Abscheu. Voldemorts Versprechen hatten sich als nichts weiter erwiesen als nur leere Worte. Und für dieses Nichts hatte er eine so schwere Last, so viel Schuld auf sich geladen, dass er daran zu zerbrechen drohte: Nicht genug damit, dass er ein Todesser war, ein Mörder, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Kinder wie Frauen, Muggel wie Zauberer mit einem einzigen Fluch, mit einem tödlichen Gift umgebracht hatte – nein, das war noch nicht alles: Die einzige Liebe seines Lebens hatte er an Voldemort verkauft – unwissentlich, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Er, Severus Snape, hatte seinen Meister auf die Fährte der Potters – auf die Fährte seiner geliebten Lily! – gesetzt an dem Tag, an dem er ihm die belauschte Prophezeiung zugetragen hatte. Und dafür – das spürte Severus einfach – gab es keine Wiedergutmachung – nie mehr.

Es gab überhaupt nichts mehr für ihn. Und vielleicht ... vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit, diesem ganzen Elend ein jähes Ende zu setzen und zu versuchen, Frieden zu finden – nicht im Diesseits, hier war ihm keine Ruhe vergönnt; nein, aber an den geheimnisvollen Ufern des Jenseits, des Todes, vor dem Severus keine Furcht mehr verspürte. Ja, das war der einzige Ausweg, die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit, die er jetzt noch hatte, und er würde sie ergreifen – noch heute.

Entschlossen richtete Severus sich auf und schritt zielstrebig auf ein kleines Schließfach zu, in dem ein paar besonders wertvolle Zaubertränke, die er selbst gebraut hatte, eingesperrt waren. Severus öffnete die Tür und griff nach einem kleinen Kristallflakon, gefüllt mit einer pechschwarzen Flüssigkeit. Versonnen betrachtete Severus die Mixtur, die dieselbe Farbe hatte wie seine Augen.

Schon in der Schule war er ein brillanter Zaubertrankbrauer gewesen – so brillant, dass er die Rezepturen im Lehrbuch überarbeitet und verbessert hatte und sogar neue Tränke erfunden hatte. Und auf diese Erfindung war er besonders stolz: Bittersüßer Nachtschatten. Benannt nach einem unscheinbaren Pflänzchen mit erstaunlichen Kräften: In geringer Dosis berauschend, in höherer Dosis ein tödliches Gift. Diese Pflanze hatte er mit anderen Zutaten so gekonnt und raffiniert gemischt, dass dieser Trank entstanden war: Bittersüßer Nachtschatten. Ein Gift, das den Tod nur langsam und schleichend mit sich brachte, aber dafür vollkommen schmerzlos – ein schwarzer Hauch, ein letzter Gute-Nacht-Kuss vor einem Schlaf, aus dem es kein Erwachen mehr geben würde...

Vollkommen gefasst und in sich ruhend trat Severus in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus und schlenderte noch ein paar Meter weiter, um noch ein letztes Mal die erfrischende Nachtluft einzuatmen und dem Rauschen des Flusses zu lauschen, der sich nahe seiner Wohnung wie ein schillerndes silbernes Band durch die Landschaft schlängelte.

Severus Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann entkorkte er das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Bittersüßen Nachtschatten, führte es an seine Lippen und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Bald darauf entglitt das Fläschchen seinen blassen Fingern, er sank ins Gras und alles um ihn herum wurde pechschwarz. Endlich war es vorbei! Oder sagen wir lieber: Severus Snape _dachte_, es sei endlich vorbei...


	2. In letzter Minute

_**Kapitel 2:**__** „In letzter Minute"**_

Leise vor sich hin summend und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, spazierte Albus Dumbledore durch die friedliche Landschaft und genoss die vollkommene Ruhe, die hier herrschte: Das Zwitschern kleiner Singvögel, das Wispern des Grases und das Rascheln der Bäume im Wind, das Rauschen des Flusses ... In dieser Idylle, dachte Albus Dumbledore seufzend, hätte man glatt vergessen können, dass sich die magische Welt im offenen Kriegszustand befand! Dabei war die Seite des Lichts gewaltig im Nachteil, die Leute starben ihnen förmlich unter den Fingern weg! Es musste endlich etwas geschehen, damit das Blatt sich wenden konnte, soviel stand fest – nur was?

Gedankenverloren ließ Dumbledore seinen Blick über die idyllische Landschaft schweifen, doch plötzlich hielt er inne: Störte da nicht etwas den Frieden? Mit wachsendem Grauen musterte Dumbledore ein schwarzes Bündel im Gras, unweit der Stelle, wo er selbst stand. Mit wachsamem Blick und gezücktem Zauberstab näherte sich der alte Zauberer diesem zusammengekauerten Knäuel, doch als er nur noch wenige Meter davon entfernt war, blieb er stehen. Ein eisiger Schreck war ihm in die Glieder gefahren: Das Bündel war ein regloser Mensch in einer schwarzen Robe! Sollte schon wieder einer seiner Mitstreiter gefallen sein?

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sich Albus Dumbledore neben der bewusstlosen Gestalt ins Gras sinken und spürte, wie ihn sowohl Erleichterung als auch ein tiefer Schmerz durchfluteten. Erleichterung, weil es kein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix war; Schmerz, weil ihm dieses schmale, blasse Gesicht trotzdem nicht unbekannt war: ein ehemaliger Schüler; einer, an den er noch oft hatte denken müssen, um den er sich schon lange Sorgen machte...

„Oh, Severus", flüsterte Dumbledore und beugte sich über ihn, um nach seinem Puls zu fühlen – auch wenn er keine großen Hoffnungen diesbezüglich hegte. Doch wider Erwarten hellte seine Miene sich auf: Severus lebte – _noch_. Man musste ihm schleunigst helfen, bevor es wirklich zu spät war! Doch dafür musste er zunächst herausfinden, was überhaupt geschehen war. Gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, fiel Albus Dumbledores Blick auf die kleine leere Flasche neben Snapes leblosem Körper und er verstand.


	3. Hilfe für einen Verräter?

_**Kapitel 3:**__** „Hilfe für einen Verräter?"**_

Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zerriss ein so lauter, spitzer Entsetzensschrei die nächtliche Stille, dass Professor McGonagall die Krankenschwester ungehalten anfuhr: „Poppy, ich bitte Sie! So einen Lärm zu veranstalten – Sie wecken ja die halbe Schülerschaft auf! Sind Sie noch bei Trost?"

„Das frage ich mich auch, Minerva, das können Sie mir glauben", versetzte die zitternde Madam Pomfrey, „Schauen Sie sich das an!"

Angespannt, mit bebenden Nasenflügeln näherte sich Professor McGonagall dem Bett, auf dem der junge Mann lag, den der Direktor vor ein paar Minuten mehr tot als lebendig in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte mit der Bitte, Madam Pomfrey solle ihr Möglichstes versuchen. Als ihr Blick auf seinen bleichen, mageren linken Unterarm fiel, begriff sie, warum Madam Pomfrey so entsetzt war. In die Haut des jungen Mannes war das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt, das Zeichen Voldemorts: Ein schwarzer Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine ebenso schwarze Schlange wand, grinste ihnen hämisch und herausfordernd entgegen.

In diesem Moment betrat Albus Dumbledore den Krankenflügel. Sofort wandte sich McGonagall an ihn: „Albus, ich weiß, dass Sie gewillt sind, allem und jedem zu helfen, aber ich bitte Sie trotzdem: Schauen Sie sich an, was Sie da an Land gezogen haben!"

Dumbledores Miene blieb unverändert höflich, doch sein Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch: „Darüber bin ich mir eigentlich recht gut im Klaren, wie ich glaube: einen ehemaligen Schüler, der jetzt dringend Hilfe braucht – und die werden wir ihm unter keinen Umständen verweigern, Minerva!"

Die Angesprochene jedoch gab sich so schnell nicht geschlagen und wandte ein: „Das ist alles schön und gut, Albus, aber sehen Sie sich das hier wenigstens einmal an, bevor Sie eine endgültige Entscheidung fällen!" Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf Snapes Arm. Verwirrt musste sie feststellen, dass Dumbledore angesichts des Dunklen Mals weder entsetzt noch schockiert wirkte – nur unendliche Trauer stand in jede falte seines weisen, gütigen Gesichts geschrieben.

Die aufgebrachte Madam Pomfrey aber ließ sich dadurch keineswegs besänftigen, sie sagte mit bebender Stimme und hochrotem Gesicht: „Nun, ich jedenfalls mache dieses Theater nicht mit! Ich werde _das hier_ –", dabei warf sie Snape einen angewiderten Blick zu, „- auf keinen Fall hier im Krankenflügel dulden geschweige denn auch noch _behandeln_! Das ist ein Todesser, ein Anhänger des Unnennbaren, ein Schwerverbrecher, ein Mörder, ein Verräter und gehört in hohem Bogen nach Askaban! Ja wohl!"

Entrüstet funkelte sie den Schulleiter an. Dieser blieb äußerlich ganz ruhig, doch in seinen blauen Augen brannte ein Feuer, so mächtig, so entschlossen, so erzürnt, wie man es selten bei ihm sah.

Dann erklärte er mit schneidender Stimme: „_Das hier_ mag zwar wirklich ein Todesser, ein Anhänger _Voldemorts_, ein Schwerverbrecher, ein Mörder und auch ein Verräter sein, Poppy, aber in erster Linie ist _das hier_ immer noch ein _Mensch_!"

Unter Dumbledores zornigen Blicken waren die zwei Hexen förmlich zusammengeschrumpft und wirkten nun äußerst kleinlaut. Der alte Zauberer jedoch beachtete sie nicht weiter. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und war an Snapes Bett getreten. Er beschwor aus dem Nichts eine Trage herauf und bettete den leblosen Körper vorsichtig darauf. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Trage mit ihrer Last bis zu seinem Büro neben sich herschweben. In dem kreisrunden Raum mit all den merkwürdigen Instrumenten, den Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen sowie dem Phönix Fawkes auf seiner Stange angekommen, stieß er sachte eine weitere Tür auf und trat in das angrenzende Zimmer. Es war sehr schlicht und nüchtern, doch immerhin konnte er sich hier in Ruhe um seinen „Patienten" kümmern. Mit einem leisen Ächzen trug er den ausgemergelten Körper zum Bett hinüber und ließ ihn sanft in die weichen Kissen und Laken sinken.

Es verstrichen unendlich lange tage zwischen Bangen und Hoffen, in denen Albus Dumbledore einmal mehr unter Beweis stellte, was für ein großartiger Zauberer er war – wahrscheinlich der mächtigste seiner Zeit! Mit Hilfe von Horace Slughorn, dem alten Zaubertranklehrer, und seinem Freund, dem berühmten Alchemisten Nicolas Flamel, gelang es ihm, die Zutaten des tückischen Giftes, das durch Snapes Adern floss, zu identifizieren und ein Gegengift zu entwickeln.

Doch Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass sein Patient deshalb noch lange nicht über den Berg war: Der geschwächte Körper reagierte auf die vielen starken Zaubertränke mit hohem Fieber. Und außerdem hatte Severus in der ganzen Zeit noch nicht einmal die pechschwarzen Augen aufgeschlagen, an die der Schulleiter sich noch so gut erinnerte. Doch trotz all dem gab Dumbledore die Hoffnung nicht auf! Nacht für Nacht, Tag für Tag, wachte er an Snapes Bett und hielt dessen Hand...


	4. Bittere Vorwürfe

_**Kapitel 4:**__** „Bittere Vorwürfe"**_

Severus spürte, wie das Leben die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn unbarmherzig wegzog von der schwarzen Stille, nach der er sich so gesehnt hatte. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen; er wollte nicht leben!

Doch es half alles nichts. Niedergeschlagen musste er feststellen, wie alles wieder zurückkehrte: die Geräusche um ihn her, das Schmerzempfinden, das Fühlen und das Denken. Sein erster zynischer Gedanke war, dass es offenbar noch nicht einmal in der Hölle einen Platz für ihn gab!

Widerwillig fügte sich Severus in sein Schicksal und schlug die Augen auf. Doch das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und stach schmerzhaft in seine dunklen Augen. Erschrocken kniff er sie wieder zu. Es gelang ihm aber nicht mehr, einfach mit geschlossenen Augen zu verharren. Kaum dass ihn das Leben nun so unsanft eingeholt hatte, begann sich auch ein winziges Fünkchen seiner alten Neugier zu regen: Wo war er? Er spürte, dass er in eine weiche Decke eingehüllt war. Es musste ihn also jemand gefunden und mitgenommen haben! Aber warum sollte irgendjemand Interesse daran haben? Und wohin hatte dieser Jemand ihn gebracht?

Zögerlich und vorsichtig blinzelte Severus erneut dem Licht entgegen und dieses Mal gelang es ihm, die pechschwarzen Augen offen zu halten, obwohl es ihn einige Mühe kostete. Alles um ihn herum war seltsam verschwommen, als würde er durch dichten Nebel in die Ferne blicken. Erst nach und nach wurden die Umrisse schärfer, die Farben kräftiger und allmählich nahm vor Snapes fiebrigen Augen ein kleines Zimmer Gestalt an: Neben dem Bett, auf dem Snapes geschwächter Körper ausgestreckt dalag, stand ein Plüschsessel, überzogen mit purpurrotem Samt, der irgendwie hoheitsvoll wirkte und dem Raum eine fast majestätische Aura verlieh. Wer wohl darin gesessen haben mochte?

Erst nach einiger Zeit löste sich Severus' Blick von dem Sessel und schweifte weiter den schlichten, ansonsten kaum möblierten Raum entlang. An dem Bild über seinem Bett schließlich blieb Snapes Blick hängen. Es zeigte ein kleines, recht ramponiert wirkendes Schiff auf hoher See. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, grau in grau. Das kleine Schiff schaukelte wehrlos auf den Wellen hin und her, während offenbar ein Unwetter heraufzog. Eine düstere, bedrohliche Atmosphäre ging von diesem Gemälde aus, gemischt mit einer gehörigen Portion Resignation und Hilflosigkeit. Es schien auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise die Stimmung, die Gefühlslage des Betrachters widerzuspiegeln – so kam es Severus zumindest vor, wenn er aufmerksam in sich selbst hineinhorchte und gleichzeitig dieses Bild vor Augen hatte. Diese Vorstellung ließ ihn zwar erschaudern, dennoch sah er gebannt auf die schwarzen Wolkenberge, auf das tiefe unruhige Wasser und konnte den Blick partout nicht davon abwenden.

So versunken war Severus Snape in die Betrachtung des Gemäldes, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Erst der erfreut-überraschte Klang einer altbekannten Stimme vermochte es, Snape aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen: „Severus, endlich – du bist aufgewacht!"

Ruckartig drehte der Angesprochene sich um und seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „_Sie_!", stieß er atemlos hervor und beobachtete, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer und Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore raschen Schrittes den Raum durchquerte und sich in den Sessel am Bett setzte.

„Dann waren Sie es also, der mich gefunden und hierher gebracht hat?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

Dumbledore neigte sachte den Kopf und ohne sich von Snapes herrischem Ton beirren zu lassen, begann er mit seiner warmen ruhigen Stimme zu sprechen: „Ja, Severus, ich habe dich gefunden, als du mehr tot als lebendig im Gras unweit deiner Wohnung lagst. Daraufhin habe ich dich mitgenommen nach Hogwarts und alles, was in meiner Macht stand, getan, um dich wieder aufzupäppeln. Und siehe da, das Leben hat dich wieder, Severus, Gott sei Dank!"

Während er diesen Worten gelauscht hatte, hatte sich Snapes Körper von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr angespannt. Wie ein Tier, das bereit war zum Sprung, kauerte er mit zornfunkelnden Augen im Bett und fauchte: „Oh nein, da haben Sie sich getäuscht: Nichts _Gott sei Dank_! Warum haben Sie das getan? Warum?"

Seine rabenschwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die Dumbledores, doch dieser hielt dem Blick stand und erwiderte ihn scheinbar gelassen aus seinen eigenen himmelblauen Augen, die sonst voller Schalk und Güte hinter den Gläsern der goldenen Halbmondbrille hervorzuleuchten pflegten. Doch in diesem Moment wurden sie getrübt von Trauer. Langsam griff der alte weise Zauberer in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und förderte ein kleines Fläschchen zu Tage, welches er Severus entgegenstreckte. Leise, doch deutlich vernehmbar und nicht ohne Nachdruck, antwortete er: „Du willst wissen, warum ich das getan habe? Was ich mir dabei dachte? Nun, dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Severus. Warum hast _du das_ getan?"

Er deutete auf die unscheinbare kleine Phiole, in der noch einzelne Tropfen des Bittersüßen Nachtschattens hingen.

„Wie konntest du dein Leben, das kostbarste Geschenk, das du jemals erhalten hast, diese wertvolle Gabe – wie konntest du es nur einfach wegwerfen?"

Bei diesen Worten blickte Dumbledore sein Gegenüber durchdringend an und wie damals in der Schule, so hatte Severus das Gefühl, geröntgt zu werden von diesem leuchtend blauen Augenpaar, das scheinbar bis auf den Grund seiner Seele hinabsehen konnte. Doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Schulzeit war Severus Snape in diesem Moment nicht um eine Antwort verlegen. Die Worte, die er so lange zurückgehalten und in seinem Inneren verschlossen hatte, die sich seit vielen Jahren in ihm aufgestaut hatten, brachen nun wütend aus ihm hervor, während seine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren und ein Feuer aus loderndem Zorn in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen brannte: „Sie würden dieses Leben also tatsächlich als _kostbar_ und _wertvoll_ bezeichnen, Dumbledore? Dass ich nicht lache! Sie sind sich ja überhaupt nicht im Klaren darüber, wovon Sie da eigentlich sprechen – Oder wollen Sie etwa behaupten, Sie wüssten, wie mein Leben war? Nein, davon haben Sie keine Ahnung, wie es ist, ein Leben zu führen, das eine einzige nicht endende Folter ist! Vom eigenen Vater gedemütigt, gequält und bestraft; von den ewigen Streitereien im Elternhaus fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben; in der Schule verspottet, erniedrigt und schließlich um ein Haar ermordet von Potter und seinen verdammten Freunden; von Verzweiflung und Rachsucht in die kalten klauen des Dunklen Lords getrieben; von der eigenen Schuld und dem Selbsthass bald erdrückt – _**das**_ ist mein Leben, aus dem ich fliehen wollte, vor dem ich endlich meine Ruhe haben wollte! Aber nicht einmal das ist mir vergönnt: Nicht einmal der Tod..."

Schwer atmend hielt Severus inne, übermannt und aufgewühlt von der Wucht seiner eigenen Worte, von den furchtbaren Erinnerungen, die mit ihnen einhergingen. Obwohl er noch immer im Bett lag, zitterte er am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich so kraftlos, so erschöpft, als wäre er eben eine weite Strecke gerannt.

Er warf seinem ehemaligen Lehrer einen vernichtenden Blick zu und merkte, dass in Dumbledores hellblauen Augen Tränen glitzerten und dass Kummer sowie Mitleid in jede Falte seines alten weisen Gesichts geschrieben standen. Aus irgendeinem Grund besänftigte ihn dieser Anblick jedoch keineswegs, im Gegenteil: Er fachte seinen brennenden Zorn von neuem an.

Mit einem Anflug seines alten sarkastischen Tons, der aber weder das Beben noch die Rage in seiner Stimme überdecken konnte, setzte er erneut zum Sprechen an: „Eines würde mich dann aber doch interessieren, Dumbledore. Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich überhaupt wahrgenommen haben, wie ich da im Gras lag? Dass Sie Notiz von mir genommen haben?

Im Unterricht haben Sie mich so gut wie nie beachtet; ich hätte Ihnen ein Blatt unter die Nase halten können, auf dem steht, dass ich, Severus Snape, auch noch existiere, und Sie hätten mich trotzdem nicht bemerkt! Natürlich, wie auch im Schatten des glorreichen James Potter? Nur wenn es um Fehler oder Missetaten ging, da haben Sie mich komischerweise schon bemerkt und es nicht versäumt, mir ein ums andere Mal zu sagen, wie enttäuscht Sie doch wären von mir – dafür war immer Zeit! Ich war grundsätzlich derjenige, der sich rechtfertigen und erklären musste, auch wenn er eigentlich das Opfer war, auch wenn man versucht hatte, ihn kaltblütig umzubringen! Aber das hat niemanden interessiert – auch Sie nicht! Sie hatten schließlich alle Hände voll zu tun, Ihre glorreichen Gryffindors zu beweihräuchern und zu schützen... Immer war ich der Schuldige, der Lügner, die falsche Slytherinschlange – immer ich! Sie haben mir genauso wenig eine Chance gegeben wie all die anderen. Sie konnten oder wollten mir nie helfen, wenn ich so dringend Hilfe gebraucht hätte – _Hilfe_, nicht nur schöne leere Worte!

Aber tatsächlich hat sich zu Lebzeiten niemand jemals für mich interessiert: Da wäre es allen am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich mich in Luft aufgelöst hätte! Und dann ringe ich mich endlich zu der Entscheidung durch, dieser verkorksten Existenz ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten und muss feststellen, dass mir auch das nicht vergönnt ist: Nicht einmal in Ruhe sterben lässt man mich!"

Und als diese Erkenntnis von neuem auf ihn einstürzte, drehte sich Severus ruckartig im Bett um, weg von Dumbledore, und presste sein leichenblasses Gesicht ins Kopfkissen, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die er nicht mehr länger zurückzuhalten vermochte und die nun ungehindert über seine vor Fieber und Aufregung glühenden Wangen strömten.


	5. Licht in der Dunkelheit

_**Kapitel 5:**__** „Licht in der Dunkelheit"**_

Geschürt von Snapes aufgepeitschten Gefühlen und seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Tod, streckte das verheerende Fieber, das immer noch in ihm steckte und seinen ausgezehrten Körper unablässig schwächte, in den darauffolgenden Tagen immer wieder begierig die Arme nach ihm aus. Severus selbst befand sich in einer Art Trance: Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, was mit ihm geschah, und er verweigerte beharrlich das Essen und Trinken, wodurch sich sein ohnehin kritischer Zustand dramatisch verschlechterte.

Nachdem Severus Snape tagelang – von Fieberträumen, Schuldgefühlen, Scham aufgrund seines Wutausbruchs und schlimmen Erinnerungen geplagt – durch die Hölle gegangen war und sich mehr als einmal verzweifelt gewünscht hatte, tot zu sein, fand er sich allmählich damit ab, doch noch am Leben zu sein. Die ganze Wut und die Verzweiflung, die er Dumbledore entgegengespieen hatte, schienen gewichen zu sein, doch mit ihnen schien Severus auch den Rest seiner Gefühle sowie das letzte Fünkchen Lebenswille verloren, wenn nicht gar aufgegeben zu haben.

Albus Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit über nicht ein einziges Mal von Snapes Seite gewichen war und unendlich geduldig mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet hatte, um ich doch zum Essen zu bewegen, registrierte diese Veränderung mit Schrecken. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch war der junge Mann so wütend, aber gleichzeitig auch so lebendig, so emotional gewesen.

Jetzt blickte Dumbledore auf ein ausdrucksloses bleiches Antlitz mit maskenhafter Gleichgültigkeit hinab, das wie abgestorben wirkte: Snapes tiefschwarze Augen erweckten den Eindruck, als wäre das Licht, das irgendwo ganz am Ende dieser langen dunklen Tunnel gebrannt hatte, erloschen...

Unwillkürlich wünschte sich Dumbledore den zornfunkelnden Blick zurück, obwohl ihn dieser beim letzten Gespräch bis ins Mark getroffen hatte.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er seinen Patienten, der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und mit leerem Blick auf die weiße Wand starrte. Sanft legte Albus Dumbledore ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte leise: „Warum so mutlos, Severus? Bitte sag es mir."

Für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete er, dass Severus ihn ignorierte und nicht antworten würde. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene auf die andere Seite und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen, als er mit schwacher, gleichförmiger Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich Mut oder Hoffnung hernehmen sollte. Sie haben das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm gesehen. Sie wissen, was ich bin. Was ich getan habe."

Er hielt inne und sein Gesicht verriet, dass er Abscheu vor sich selbst empfand. Er beherrschte sich mühsam und fuhr fort: „Wenn ich wieder halbwegs bei Kräften bin, werden Sie mich gewiss dem Zaubereiministerium übergeben. Ich weiß, welche Strafen ein Todesser zu erwarten hat: Haft in Askaban oder den Kuss des Dementors – zu Recht, aber ich schätze, Sie stimmen mir zu, dass das ziemlich trübe Aussichten sind, im Gefängnis zu landen oder die Seele zu verlieren..."

An dieser Stelle versagte Severus Snape die Stimme und er brach ab. Fast sah er die Dementoren schon vor sich: die großen, in schwarze Kapuzenmäntel gehüllten Gestalten, deren rasselnder Atem dem Opfer alle Glücksgefühle raubte und nur Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung übrig ließ...

Doch Albus Dumbledores Stimme riss ihn aus dieser Schreckensvision und aus seiner Angst. „Severus, eines verspreche ich dir: Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall den Dementoren und den Leuten vom Ministerium ausliefern. Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass man dir nocheinmal so weh tut und dich derart verletzt wie bisher in diesem Leben, dem du entfliehen wolltest. Ich weiß durchaus, dass ich einiges falsch gemacht habe, Severus, dass ich dir manchmal Unrecht getan habe; deine Vorwürfe waren nicht ganz unberechtigt. Deshalb möchte ich es wiedergutmachen; ich möchte, dass du wieder einen Sinn in deinem Leben hast – vielleicht erscheint es dir dann ein wenig lebenswerter.

Todesser hin oder her, Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du diesen Schritt aus tiefster Seele bereust, und ich vertraue dir. Ich werde dir eine zweite Chance geben, aber gleichzeitig muss ich dich bitten, dass auch du _mir_ eine zweite Chance gibst, Severus."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich und er fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, als er stammelte: „Ich soll _Ihnen_ eine zweite Chance geben? _Ich_, ein Todesser und Mörder, der sogar den einzigen Menschen, den er von ganzem Herzen geliebt hat, an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat?"

Dieser Gedanke trieb Snape bittere Tränen in seine pechschwarzen Augen, die ihren Weg über sein Antlitz fanden, als er mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte: „Ich habe keine zweite Chance verdient, das weiß ich. Aber wer bin ich schon, dass ich Ihnen, dem mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit, den selbst der Dunkle Lord fürchtet, diese Bitte abschlagen könnte?"

Mit zitternden Fingern wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und von den Wangen. Dann streckte er dem alten Zauberer neben sich die rechte Hand entgegen und sagte mit festerer Stimme als zuvor: „Ich willige ein. Ich verdiene Ihr Vertrauen zwar nicht, aber ich werde es nicht missbrauchen." Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ich will Sie nicht enttäuschen."

Gerührt und mit einem warmen, gütigen Lächeln ergriff Albus Dumbledore die ihm dargebotene Hand und hielt sie fest, während er erwiderte: „Das wirst du auch nicht, Severus. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

Und während die beiden Männer sich an den Händen hielten, ging hinter ihnen die Sonne auf und sandte ihre hellen Strahlen durch ein kleines Fenster in das Krankenzimmer, in dem soeben ein Band des Vertrauens und der Versöhnung geknüpft worden war.

Die Schwärze der Nacht war verschwunden.

- ENDE -


End file.
